


One of Six Flavors of Quark

by HalfpennyDreadfuls (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HalfpennyDreadfuls
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare goes wrong.





	One of Six Flavors of Quark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriswheel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriswheel/gifts).



“You going to play or what?” Ron asked as he leaned back on the cushion. “It’s the same as the muggle version but you have to tell the truth or do the dare or there is consequences.”

Harry shrugged and sat down, “Who goes first? I’ve never played this before.”

“You can go first,” Hermione said, shuffling forward, “Truth or dare?”

He tapped his fingers on the ground, “Truth.”

“How many times do you beat off a week, and who do you imagine in it?” She asked with a devious look in her eyes.

This was her revenge for when he had asked if she was on her period the other day, he knew it. It had been a harmless joke, and now she was out for blood.

“I’m changing it to dare, please.”

There was no way in hell that he was going to admit to spending almost every night thinking of the memory of Tom Riddle with his lips on his cock. Not only was he his mortal enemy and had attempted to kill him numerous times, but he wasn’t even hot anymore. Voldemort looked like a hardboiled egg that had gone back and started to dehydrate, Tom Riddle had looked like a man that would have been the prime minister of Britain within a few years and get busted with an underage prostitute a few years further down the road.

Hermione cracked her knuckles and leaned forward, “I dare you to steal a set of Snape’s underwear.”

Harry paused and stared down at his hands, one would get him killed socially, the other would get him killed literally. He was used to being a social pariah. “Can I change it back to truth?”

“Sure.”

Harry took a deep breath, “I masturbate once to twice a night and I think about Tom Riddle,” he ignored the gasps from around him and soldiered on, “I think about him sucking me off and I think about him riding my cock and more than often I think about him having me bent down in front of the Great Hall, my face in your breakfasts and my ass in the air getting pounded into jelly by him while you watch on in horror.”

The room was silent. He looked up to see the ashen faces of his friends, Ginny was in the corner vomiting.

Luna sat there with a curious expression on her face, “It’s okay Harry. Voldemort dreams about the last one too. Dumbledore crying is his preferred version.”


End file.
